Vengeance of the Sea
by Lady Lithoniel
Summary: Disney movie remake. Meara McNamara is in Paris to avenge her family's death. While there she meets Clopin, Esmeralda and the other gypsies and is caught up in a battle to save Paris and long the way she somehow falls in love. ON HOLD!
1. So it begins

Lady Lithoniel: Hello everybody I'm back with a brand new fic! The Hunchback of Notre Dame is my favorite Disney movie ever! Clopin is my fave character in the whole movie or in Disney! Now enough talk on with the show!

Note: this story is more like K+, but it's rated T just to be safe, for little violence and stuff like that, but nothing major and my fic is basically a re-telling of the movie only there's an OC who catches Clopin's eye 

Pairing: You knew there was going to be one! Clopin x OC

Summery: A mysterious lady arrives in Paris to seek vengeance for her family, while there she meets Clopin, Esmeralda and the others and is swept into a battle to save Paris and along the way she somehow falls in love. Now on with the show!

"Good boy, we're finally here old friend." Meara whispered to her huge black stallion as they trotted into the city. Meara halted her horse in the center of the city right in front of Notre Dame. She gazed up at the colossal church before dismounting. She looked very strange for a woman. She was dressed in skin tight black trousers, knee high black boots, and a pale green blouse. Over this she wore a strange green dress like coat that had a slit up the middle almost to the waist. (AN think of Arwen's outfit in Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring when they first see her in her riding outfit.) Her long dark hair was partially up, and a lock of her hair in front was braided and had a silver clasp. Her skin was pale and flawless like porcelain, and her wild green/grey eyes peered into the dark streets. Hanging diagonally across her back was a massive sword; it had to be about a meter long! The sun slowly began to rise and Sarah mounted up again.

"Well Brandubh, we made it, hopefully in time." She said patting her huge horse's neck.

(AN Brandubh is pronounced Bran-duv, it's a Gaelic name)

She waited in the square until people began coming out of their houses, a few looked at her, but went about with their business. Suddenly the bells began to ring. Sarah closed her eyes, smiling as she listened to the bells ringing out their brazen song. She suddenly heard a man singing. She liked the voice so she turned her horse towards the sound. She saw a man in a caravan telling the tale of Notre Dame for a group of children. She had to giggle slightly at the comical man. He had jaw length black hair and a goatee, he was clad in a comical jester like outfit and he wore a half mask. Meara knew immediately he was a gypsy, but that did not worry her, her mother had been a gypsy from Paris which was the whole reason she was here in the first place. After the show had finished she trotted a bit closer. She bent down as far as she could on her huge horse.

"Ummm, excuse me?" she asked her light Scottish accent was unmistakable.

The man turned to her smile on his face, but he couldn't quite hide his surprise when he saw her, a sword wielding woman, dressed in man's clothing mounted on a huge black stallion.

"How may I help you my lady?"

"Could you please tell me the date? I've been traveling for many days, and well one does lose track of the time." She said smiling.

"Why it is only the grandest day of the year January 6th the Feast of Fools!"

"Ah wonderful I made it just in time then."

"You will be attending then?"

"Of course it's one of the reasons I've traveled so far to the lovely city of Paris! That and to hear the bells of Notre Dame!" she said gazing up at the cathedral, "well thank you for help, see you at the festival!"

She turned her horse and trotted off into the city. She spotted a gypsy girl dancing with her goat. Meara laughed and took out some coins and tossed them into the hat. The gypsy smiled at her.

"Bravo." Meara said before waving and continuing on. Meara continued to the outskirts of the city where there was a forest by a cemetery. She trotted slowly into it until she came to a small clearing.

"Perfect this will serve as a home for the time being." She said sliding off her huge mount, "now we have a festival to prepare for!"

Later that afternoon Meara rode back to town, though no one would recognize her. She was clad in a beautiful green Celtic style dress, with a gold lace up bodice and gold trim. Her long hair was down and it spilled around her shoulders. She also bore a green and gold half mask and she had no weapons save for two long daggers tucked away in her saddlebags. Even her horse looked different; his mane was braided in a few spots with coins. To appear a tad more lady like she now rode side saddle, but she still stood out in the crowd. She rode towards the center of the city where a crowd was gathering. She shuddered with delight, she couldn't wait, her mother used to tell her so many tales of the Feast of Fools. Suddenly music rang through the air, it had begun!

Lady Lithoniel: Ya I know it's really short and it's probably not that good, but I have to get it flowing, most of my beginnings are kind of rough, but hopefully it'll get better! And the next chap will be way longer I promise! R&R people, constructive criticism is welcome, but NO FLAMES, I'm warning you don't mess with the elf! Lol

Oh and just some info here, Meara is a Gaelic name it's pronounced Mee-ra it comes from the Gaelic word for the sea. Also her sword is pretty much a claymore. My character is from Scotland so I'm doing a little research (oh ya this is great practice!). If anyone has any suggestions for anything in or about this story just give me an e-mail or something I'm always willing to listen and you never know I might just follow your advice and don't worry I'll give you all the credit! Or if you have any questions you know what to do!


	2. Feast and Fight of Fools

Lady Lithoniel: WOOT back with chapter two! I'd just like to say thanks to my reviewer Eliza, you rock! Now for some explanations, the story is called Vengeance of the Sea because the name Meara comes from the Gaelic word for Sea, so ya. Now I may not be able to update for a while because I have a mountain of homework to do and I've got Christmas to prepare for and I have to practice my flute for my concert on the 20th, plus I have piano practice, that list goes on and on! I'll try to continue to write; hopefully the Mother Goddess will bring me a little luck (anyone who knows about the Druids and Pagans you know what I'm talking about!).

Disclaimer: I own nothing cries, if I did, the sequel would've been way better and Clopin would've gotten some romance!

Meara moved her horse closer to the center of the crowd as a group of people marched into the city square singing.

"Come one come all

Close the churches and the schools

It's the day for breaking rules,

Come and join the feast of…"

Then the gypsy man she had spoken to earlier burst forth from the group.

"FOOLS!"

He laughed and started dancing around the square, pooping up in random places.

"Once a year we throw a party here in town

Once a year we turn our Paris upside-down

Every man's a king and every king's a clown  
Once again its Topsy Turvy Day  
it's the day the devil in us gets released  
it's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest  
everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools!"

Meara smiled, they sure knew how to have a good time, and everywhere she looked people were laughing and dancing. She suddenly frowned; she only wished she could share the joy with her own family. Suddenly she realized the singing gypsy she had seen was now sitting beside her on her horse. She looked surprised, but then laughed. He smiled and winked at her before jumping off into the crowd again. Meara suddenly saw the real reason she had come to Paris for. Judge Claude Frollo sat down in his tent like perch frowning as always. Meara's joyful smile suddenly turned into a snarl of rage. She tried to calm herself, she would get him later, and right now she just wanted to enjoy the Feast, besides there were too many people around to make it a quiet job. She turned her attention back to the crowd; she noticed a few of the guards staring at her suspiciously. She smiled at one of them.

"Och, what's wrong have ya ne'er seen a Scottish heavy horse afore?" she said sweetly, laying on her Scottish accent very thickly, for most people had a hard time understanding it and it was just so amusing to watch people try and figure out what she said. She laughed and saw the singing gypsy once more as he went towards the stage.

"Come one, come all!  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance  
See the mystery and romance  
Come one, come all  
See the finest girl in France  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Esmeralda  
Dance!"

He throw something to the ground and there was a loud bang and red smoke and in his place was he pretty gypsy girl she had seen dancing earlier. Meara laughed and clapped, her mother hadn't exaggerated when she said the Feast of Fools was full of surprises. Suddenly there was a scream in the crowd. A couple of horses had been spooked by the loud noises and strange sights and they went stampeding through the crowd. Meara turned and sat regularly. She spurred her horse onwards. She quickly cut into the charging horses' path. She turned her horse to face them. She made Brandubh rear up, so high she feared he would fall over. Seeing a much larger male horse acting so dominant, the frantic horses stopped dead in their tracks. Meara leaped down as her horse returned to all fours. She snagged the frightened horses' reigns, so they couldn't run off again. She stroked their sweat dampened necks, whispering soothing words to them in Gaelic. Finally they were calm enough to be lead away. Some people around her cheered.

"Well I didn't do it alone, take a bow Brandubh."

The crowd gasped in amazement as the giant horse, stuck out one foreleg and bent the other, lowering his head into what was unmistakably a bow.

"Good boy!" she said patting his huge head, "he just loves things like this don't ye?"

The horse stood up bobbing his head up and down like he was nodding. A few people laughed nervously all asking themselves, 'was she a witch, it looks like she can talk to the beast!'

Meara mounted up again and trotted back to the stage. This time people gave her a wide berth. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We always seem to stick out in a crowd eh?" she laughed. The horse looked back at her with a solemn look.

"Don't give me that look, you know you're just as guilty." She laughed patting his neck.

"Thank-you for stopping those horses mademoiselle!" someone said. She looked down and saw the man again. She smiled down at him.

"Ah it was no trouble, I just wanted to help."

"And help you did."

Meara shrugged her shoulders and blushed, muttering I suppose. She was never very good at accepting thanks or compliments; she really preferred to be ignored. The man grinned at her and jumped back on the stage, as the girl finished dancing.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!  
So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing  
For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!"

Esmeralda went down the line unmasking the men as they made grotesque faces. The crowd booed and the little goat rammed them off the stage. Meara clapped and laughed, but it quickly turned to a gasp when the gypsy girl tried to pull off one particularly ugly mask only to find it was the poor fellow's real face. As the crowd around her showed only fear and disgust, she felt pity for him, she knew what it was to be different, an outcast. Then the gypsy man leaped onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen do not panic, we asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is!" he said pulling out a comical crown and placing it on the hunchback's head, "Quasimodo the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

The crowd instantly changed their attitude as they carried him around on the palanquin. Meara let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She smiled and winked at the gypsy man, who had averted what could have been disaster before he went in front of the people holding up Quasimodo leading them through the streets. Meara trotted alongside them and glanced up at Frollo who looked absolutely livid with rage. 'Now why would he be so angry unless…' Meara thought to herself, 'He knows the poor boy!' Suddenly she heard the crowd gasp ad she spun her horse around. She looked and saw that someone had thrown a tomato at Quasimodo which was quickly followed by another. When he tried to run, some cruel person lassoed him and he was soon tied up. People laughed and jeered while throwing various things at him. Meara could stand it no longer. She rode forward, knocking the guards over. She rode in front of him, the huge horse's bulk shielding him.

"STOP THIS!" she roared furiously. He anger channeled through to her horse, who snorted and fought the bit a bit his eyes rolling. The crowd went silent and she saw Esmeralda climb up onto the stage to free him.

"You two get away from him!" Frollo snarled.

"Yes as soon as we free this poor boy." Esmeralda said.

"I forbid it!"

Esmeralda became as enraged as Meara. She glared at him venomously.

"You say you stand for justice, but you are cruel to those in most need of your help, you treat this poor boy the same way you treat my people!" she said pulling out a dagger and slicing the ropes.

"How dare you defy me!" Frollo yelled.

"Oh, I've been defying you for almost 20 years now!" Meara said turning her horse towards him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the events that took place on the very steps of Notre Dame, where you destroyed my life when you murdered my family!" she said practically shrieking, then suddenly she calmed and smiled when he appeared confused, "what you don't remember me? Well I'll refresh your memory! About 20 years ago you and your men tried to destroy the family of McNamara, but I'm afraid you failed, for one escaped and survived and she's right here!" she said pointing to herself.

"Impossible! You lie of course!"

The crowd had gone deathly silent. Meara just shook her head and laughed and then began to sing.

"Long ago on these very steps

The steps of Notre Dame

You murdered my family

And left me to die on the docks

The docks near Notre Dame

But you made one fatal error in allowing me to live

And now here I stand

Alive and well on the steps

The steps of Notre Dame!"

"Silence you liar!" Frollo commanded, but his voice shook slightly. Meara shook her head and continued to sing.

"You can claim that you're innocent

You can claim you have done no wrong

But you never can run nor hide what you've done from the eyes

The very eyes of Notre Dame!"

She finished pointing at the church. Frollo now looked shaken. The gypsies were looking at her strangely.

"Silence both of you!"

"JUSTICE!" the two women roared together.

"Arrest them!"

Meara whipped out her daggers and winked at Esmeralda who winked back, this would be most satisfying. Esmeralda took out a blue kerchief.

"Ten of you and only two of us." She said sadly, "Oh what's a poor girl to do!"

She sobbed in the kerchief and she disappeared with a bang and cloud of red smoke. The crowd moved back gasping and screaming. Brandubh lashed out with his hind hooves sending two guards flying. Meara turned as two guards on horseback galloped towards her. Meara quickly lopped one foot in the stirrup and hung upside-down on the side of her horse as he charged forward. As the guards horses went by she slashed the saddle's cinches and the guards slipped off the horses while still in their saddles! Meara heaved herself upwards as Brandubh pranced around in place as Meara bowed to the crowd, some clapped and laughed while others looked halfway between cheering and booing. Meara grabbed a long pole and rode around the square as the guards chased her. Suddenly she tossed the pole to two men on stilts who held it in place and the guards rammed right into it.

"Thanks boys!" she called up to the two men who smiled and waved. She saw Esmeralda doing just fine and ducked as the metal helmet went whizzing by her head.

"Time for the finale!" she cried as Esmeralda ran towards the stage again. She galloped forwards and caught up with her. The gypsy girl jumped onto the horses back then onto the high platform where two men covered her with a red blanket and she vanished.

"Well that's my cue." She said to the crowd, "but before I go a little parting gift for the Judge" she spat mockingly. She whipped one of her daggers at him which pinned his hat to the wood behind him. She turned and galloped out of the city at top speed. She didn't stop until she was safe in her little glen in the forest. She slid off her faithful horse and took off his saddle and bridle. She rubbed his sweat soaked neck.

"You did good today boy, you deserve a good long break and it just so happens we're going to get one, we'll need to lay low for a while the strike run and hide again the highland way!"

The horse nickered softly as if to say I understand.

"You know sometimes I think you can almost talk." Meara giggled draping a blanket over the horses back. Meara sat down and started a fire, with some dry brush and some flint she had brought with her.

"Hmm now what to do with myself. Ah I know."

She drew out a very long piece of tough cord she had been working on. She also took out a chunk of beeswax and began rubbing it on the cord working them so they would not break under strain. She looked around, now she just needed some yew and ash wood. She sighed and leaned against the tree continuing her work, she would find them a bit later, and first she needed to finish the string.

Lady Lithoniel: Told ya it'd be longer and ya I know the arch-deacon sang the end of the song but I had major writers block so I borrowed it lol, and HERE'S A CHALLENGE for you!!!!! First or any reviewer who guesses what Meara going to make gets a virtual cookie and their name mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter! Please review guys, the more I get the better and faster I write! Oh and btw the romance will be coming in soon, if you any of you out there have ideas, just tell me in a review or e-mail!


	3. Running, Plans and Romance

Lady Lithoniel: Yay back with chapter 3! Too bad none of you guessed what Meara was trying to make! Well here's the answer, she was going to make a long bow ('m still trying to decide whether or not she's going to finish it, I really just wanted to put a fun little thing for the readers to do, oh well, decisions, decisions!) Oh well on with the show! This chap is going to be a bit of a flashback chapter so you can understand her a bit more IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ALL OF IT I KNOW IT MIGHT BE LONG BUT ALL OF IT IS IMPORTANT!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunchback of Notre Dame or the songs in this chapter; they are the amazing works of J.R.R Tolkien. All I own is Meara and Brandubh (and I got the idea for Brandubh from the book the Hidden World by Alison Baird.)

Just as Meara leaned back against the tree it began to rain. She sighed and led her horse into the trees flinging her spare cloak and blanket over various tree branches to have some protection. Brandubh shook his mane showering Meara with water.

"Hey!" she said, wringing out her drenched hair, "no fair!"

She put the bow string away in her saddle bag before changing out of her dress and back into her normal attire, she had never liked wearing dresses very much, she was to busy training to ever go t o any parties or celebrations like that. Brandubh lowered his head and began to doze off. Meara watched her horse for a while smiling. She had raised him since he was a baby. He had been so wild and unruly that most though he could never be trained, but Meara took him on. She was just as wild as that horse and friendship soon blossomed between the two, though he still hardly ever let anyone else handle him. Meara sat on a low tree branch under her makeshift canopy and stared at the heavy rain. She criss crossed her legs, laid her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. It was a relaxation technique her uncle had shown her. After her parents had died Meara was sent back to Scotland to live with her Uncle, she was wild and unruly and at first she refused to obey him. He had waited patiently until the fire burning in her heart had calmed. He had shown her the technique when she ever got particularly stressed or angry. He had said a friend of his had taught it to him long ago. Meara smiled as she thought of her uncle, he was a stern old man, but underneath his tough exterior he had a good heart, he had taken her in when no one else would. But unlike other people would have he let her choose her fate, whether she wanted to become a dutiful house wife or learn the ways of a warrior. Well you can guess which path she chose. From the very first year she had lived with him, he had taught her all he knew and she became a formidable fighter.

Meara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She took deep steady breaths and just listened to the sounds of nature around her, it was music to her ears. She heard Brandubh's soft breathing as he nickered in his sleep; she heard the wind rustling the wet leaves, the rain softly pattering on the ground and the occasional dull rumble of thunder. It all seemed to fade slowly into the background as Meara went into a sort of half awake state, she was still dimly aware of her surroundings, but she was very, very relaxed she felt almost as if she were floating. Suddenly there was a very loud bang of thunder. Meara yelped and fell out of the tree into a puddle. Meanwhile Brandubh was screaming and bellowing and just going wild. He was going around their small camp at a fast trot over and over, tossing his head, eyes rolling. Meara got up and grabbed her claymore slinging it over her shoulder once more. Brandubh had only ever acted this way once before and an ambush had shortly followed and she'd barely escaped with her life. She ran beside him trying to calm the frantic horse, but he paid no heed and bolted into the forest.

"Brandubh!" Meara screamed before taking off after him. He trotted into the cemetery where he finally stopped. Meara ran up to him gasping for breath.

"What's gotten into ye, ya great silly beast?" she growled at him, her Scottish accent always became more pronounced when she was angry, "There's nothing around its okay."

The horse pranced about in place nervously glancing around. Meara stroked his neck, it was still raining heavily.

"Och, what's wrong, there's naught here, but graves and the dead do no harm and you're not afraid of a wee bit of thunder, we've been out in much worse."

She suddenly stopped and stiffened. She heard a strange scraping noise coming from a tomb on top of a hill right in front of them. She pulled up the hood on her cloak then tensed up and prepared to leap onto her horse and ride him bareback if need be. She suppressed a scream as the lid of the tomb slid off and a small group of figures climbed out. A lightning flash suddenly illuminated the graveyard. Meara could see it was a group of gypsies and unfortunately they saw her.

"Hey you!" one of them yelled. Meara leaped onto her horse before they could say anything else.

"Who ever it is they saw us, come on we need to get 'em it could be a Frollo spy!"

Meara spurred her horse into a gallop when they ran towards her. Brandubh leaped over grave stones and out the cemetery gate.

"Come on, come one almost there." Cried to her horse as the forest loomed nearer. Suddenly a gypsy leaped out in front of her. Brandubh skidded to a halt, rearing up in terror. A rope suddenly settled over Meara's shoulders and tightened. It was yanked and she was pulled off her horse. She landed on the ground slightly dazed.

"Run Brandubh, run!" she cried. The horse needed no second bidding. He ran into the forest and was lost from sight. Meara groaned, a claymore wasn't exactly the softest thing to land on from the height of a massive horse! A gypsy suddenly appeared in her vision.

"Hmm what do we have here, a Frollo spy?" his voice seemed very familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"I should say not!" she said indignantly, "if it's any consolation, you've caught a person whose been plotting to get her revenge on him for almost 20 years!"

"You're the woman from the square!" he gasped.

"Now you're getting somewhere!" she said sarcastically, "now would ye mind letting me up? I'm not going to harm ye, besides lying on a claymore isn't the most comfortable thing to do."

The gypsies talked among themselves for a while before slicing her bonds. She stood up gingerly.

"Och that's going to hurt in the morning!" she said grimacing. Quick as a flash she unsheathed her claymore. The gypsies scrambled backwards, but Meara was only inspecting her weapon. Satisfied it was undamaged she sheathed it again. She turned towards them; her expression was one half ways between, fury and curiosity.

"Well what do ye plan on doing with me now?"

The man, who had spoken to her earlier, seemed to be the leader of the group and he stepped forward. By now the rain had stopped.

"We're letting you go; any enemy of Frollo's is a friend of ours."

"Well that's nice to know, though me may want to ask next time before you pull a lady off her horse." She said smiling slightly. She offered her hand to the gypsy man, "My name's Meara McNamara, the Fighting Lady of Scotland." She said using her nickname in a joking manner.

The man shook her hand, then she suddenly recognized him, the gypsy man from the Square, but she said nothing. He was very handsome with out that half mask.

"Clopin Trouillefou, King of the gypsies."

"Well, a pleasure to meet all of you, but I must go, I imagine Frollo has all his guards after my head" she said giggling, "but it was worth the look on that old fools face when I threw that dagger."

"I agree whole heartedly!" the gypsy king laughed.

Suddenly Meara heard a loud trumpeting neigh and hoof beats. She turned around to see her horse galloping towards them.

"Whoa boy." She said almost bordly. The great horse skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Good boy." She said patting his nose. She turned to the group of gypsies, "listen if you ever need my help, you know where to find me. Farwell, until we meet again."

She mounted up on her horse slowly, it was hard to mount a horse that size bare back. Once on they trotted slowly back into the forest. As they trotted through the gloomy forest Meara decided to sing a bit.

"The Road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it begun

Now far ahead the Road has gone

And I must follow if I can

Perusing it with eager feet

Until it joins some larger way

Where many paths and errands meet

And whither then I can not say"

She loved that old traveling song, her father used to sing it to her all the time. She gazed up at the stars and thought bout the part she and her mother had made up to go along with it and how they used to sing it when they traveled.

"Still round the corner there may wait

A new road or a secret gate

And though I oft have passed them by

A day will come at last when I

Shall take the hidden paths that run

West of the moon East of the sun"

They arrived at the camp just as she finished her song. Brandubh suddenly stood stock still, and Meara did the same. She peered into the darkness slowly, something wasn't quite right, but she didn't know what. She cautiously slid off her horse and drew her claymore. She stealthily prowled around the glen and suddenly found what was wrong. Foot prints, made by a heavily booted foot, large obviously male, and more then likely a guard. After looking around more thoroughly she saw other sets of tracks Meara quickly sheathed her claymore, gathered her belongings and saddled Brandubh.

"Looks like you saved my neck again you great silly beast." She said, lovingly hugging him. She spurred the horse on and they left the forest in a fast trot.

"We have to find somewhere else to hide." She whispered half to herself. As they left the forest the sun began to rise. As soon as they had clear open ground Brandubh took off at a full gallop. As soon as she had somewhere to hide she needed to set her plan in motion. She would need to scout around the city check out the fortifications, where the guards were and such and she needed to find other places to hide in case she was discovered. Finally she came to a suitable spot a ways outside the city. By the time she had found it, it was about midday. Meara unsaddled her horse and shrugged off her heavy coat. As she did so a gypsy amulet was revealed hanging around her neck. It was a pretty thing, made from gypsy gold with a much darker past, much like its owner. Meara's mother had given it to her just before she had taken her last breath. Meara had worked long and hard to get the blood off it. She never ever took it off; it was the only thing of her mother she had left. Meara clutched the pendant gazing up at the powdery blow skies.

"Oh mama if only you were here to enjoy this day with me." She sighed, saying mama in a slightly French accent.

The half gypsy sat down on a fallen log. Yes Meara's mother had been a gypsy from Paris, her name had been Selena, and she fell in love with a Scotsman who had saved her life and the life of a few other gypsies. He took her as his bride and they went back to Scotland. Meara had inherited her father's pale, but her looks, her dark thick hair, and her wild looking eyes were all her mother's. She had her father's fighting skill and her mother's performing skills, though Meara never really liked the spotlight, she was trained to strike run and disappear after all. Meara spent the rest of the day scouting out the nearby woods, creating traps. Nets, pits, you name it she made it, no one would sneak up on her this time. That night she sat by the fire, she kept her coat off for it was a warm night. She rummaged through her saddle bags and took out her tin whistle. It was silver with strange designs on it. She played the Celtic instrument well, playing a haunting gypsy melody her mother had taught her. Suddenly she heard a yelp from the woods.

"Ah ha, some one fallen into my traps already. Come on boy; let's see who our first victim is."

She mounted up grabbing a makeshift torch and trotted through the woods. Soon she came to a trap that was near her camp. It was a net, woven with tough rope and vines.

"Hold on I need a better look." She said standing on her horses back holding the torch high. She had to laugh at who was in her net.

"Well, well, well look what I've caught in my net, the king of the Gypsies."

The man in question glared at her as he struggled to sit upright.

"Hold on I'll get you down."

She pulled out a dagger and slit the anchor rope and lowered him as softly as she could to the ground. Jumping off her horse she helped him up struggling to control her laughter.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she said grinning, "oh sorry about the net, you can't be too careful."

"I came to warn you. Frollo's gone mad; he's burning all of Paris searching for Esmeralda!"

"What?! Come with me to my camp, it's not safe out here."

She led him back to her camp where she sat down on the log again.

"Well take a seat." She said smiling, "living in the wild may not be easy, but I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Now what did you say about Frollo going mad, because I already knew he was a raving lunatic!"

Clopin launched into his tale of how Frollo was arresting every gypsy in sight and burning Paris to find Esmeralda. When he was finished Meara swore in Gaelic. She saw the look on his face.

"Erm sorry habit!" she said shrugging her shoulders. She leaned forward to stoke the fire and her amulet slipped out of her shirt. Clopin gasped at her.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Where did you get that amulet?"

"What?" she said, then she looked down at her necklace, "oh this, my mother gave it to me."

"But, but that would mean"

"Yes, my mother was a gypsy." She said smiling at the bemused man.

"Ah, well that would explain a lot then."

"Hmm, well you shouldn't judge people by their looks."

"So your parents were killed by Frollo?"

Meara was momentarily taken aback.

"Yes, he may not have wielded the sword himself, but he was there!" she snarled, "And I swore I wouldn't rest until he paid for what he did. My mother was killed just because she was a gypsy and my father because he showed kindness to her people. My mother was from Paris, your father probably knew her."

Meara sighed and shook her head then looked up at Clopin, her wild green/grey eyes danced mysteriously in the firelight as they observed him. That was the thing about Meara, to know what she was feeling you had to watch her eyes, at times they could be soft and warm, at others steely and emotionless or just purely wild and unpredictable.

"You should get back to the Court of Miracles."

"Yes, I- wait how did you know about the Court!" he cried.

"Hush!" she whispered fiercely, "use your head! My mother was a gypsy we were on our way to visit the Court when we were attacked!"

She prodded him none to gently as she spoke and he backed up and promptly fell off the log. Meara leaned over him glaring, but then broke out into a roguish smile at his expression. She laughed softly helped the gypsy king up.

"I promise I will try to help you all that I can, tell the gypsies about me, tell them that if they need help they can come to me, or if they see me they don't need to be afraid."

"Thank you so much for your help." he said kissing her hand. Meara blushed slightly, 'oh god don't blush, why am I blushing?!' she thought frantically. He turned to leave.

"Clopin wait! Ummm watch out for the other traps." Meara said giggling. He smiled and left. Meara sank down on the log with a sigh. Brandubh nickered softly pricking his ears forward.

"What? Okay maybe I like him a little, but come on I'm a claymore wielding Lady from Scotland who is a hybrid none the less! I'm a warrior, I don't do romance!"

The horse just stared solemnly at her. Meara stuck out her tongue childishly. She pondered her situation. She didn't have many friends. She did everything women weren't supposed to, she could hunt, survive in the wild and fight just as well as any other man, perhaps better. Besides she never really needed friends other then her horse, but the people here were different, at least the gypsies were. They didn't care that she was half Scottish, especially Clopin. Meara smiled when she thought of the comical gypsy king, he was really…something.

"Fine you win…again." She mumbled. The huge black stallion nickered softly looking very pleased with himself.

Lady Lithoniel: Ha told you there'd be a touch of romance! And there's going to a lot more ahead! I'm just having so much fun with this story despite the fact I have ONLY 1 REVIEW!

Me: Glares evilly at the audience with wild eyes

Audience: Screams! (Runs away)

Me: smiling sweetly please review!


	4. Bloodstained memories

Lady Lithoniel: WOOT chapter 4! Oh and the Christmas concert was awesome! Man I have to lay off the sugar, wait I didn't have any sugar today!

Alecia: Ya because you're always naturally sugar high you fruitcake!

Lady Lithoniel: …Silence Mortal!

Alecia: Make me!

Lady Lithoniel: glares evilly

Alecia: Ya I'm going to start running now

Lady Lithoniel: That would be good turns to audience Enjoy the show! runs after Alecia swinging claymore and screaming Gaelic war cries

Oh and a special note to Eliza my loyal reviewer, YOU ROCK!!!!!!

And guys I know more then one person has been reading my story I can see that on my story stats so please review, it'll only take a moment of your time and I'd really appreciate and comments or constructive criticism I get so please review!

* * *

Meara woke up at the crack of dawn as usual. She stretched and yawned like a large cat before sitting up. She made a simple breakfast of bread and wild berries before standing up and looking at her horse.

"Ah well time to put our plan into to action eh?"

The horse pawed the ground excitedly. Meara had to laugh at her horse. She put out her fire, hid her belongings, but on a hooded cloak over her regular attire and put on her claymore before mounting Brandubh and leaving the glen at a brisk trot. Once out onto the road they slowed down. The sun was shining brightly and Meara smiled. What a glorious day! Suddenly she heard a ruckus from up the road. Meara pulled up her hood and spurred Brandubh in a fast trot. She saw a group of soldiers and, and speak of the devil, Frollo himself, cornering three gypsy children.

"Gentleman what is going on here?" she asked her voice emotionless.

"None of your concern woman!" Frollo snarled.

"Oh but I think it is!" she said drawing her claymore and pulling down her hood smiling coldly, "remember me?"

"GET HER!"

The guards on horseback rushed at her, but she just raised her claymore, slaying one in a furious swipe of her claymore and dodging the other two.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she said scolding them, "If you want to mess with my people, you pay the consequences!"

"Get her you fools, she's just one half gypsy tramp!"

Meara slid off her horse glaring at him with icy eyes.

"Brandubh, go to the side of the road." She said calmly. The horse obeyed and Meara turned back to them. "Fine you think I'm just one woman, rush me! Two mounted men surely can take care of a gypsy tramp!"

One of the guards charged at her. Meara just stood there, until the last moment.

"Bastard!" she roared, ducking and striking at the horses feet. The horse tripped sending its rider flying, but Meara skewered him before he even got off the ground. (lol total Braveheart moment there lol, I love that movie!) Meara pointed her blood stained sword at Frollo.

"Care to try yourself, your honor?" she said mockingly, "After all it didn't seem that hard when you brought my parents down? Or perhaps you can only take care of a warrior and his helpless wife when they're out numbered at least 15 to one!"

The other guard jumped off his horse wielding his sword. Meara swung her blade as hard as she could. The guard's small sword had no chance against the heavy claymore. It all but broke the guard's blade in half. Meara kicked him in the stomach before neatly slitting his throat. With only two guards remaining Frollo and his men fled, but not before they heard Meara yell.

"Run while sill can fool! No matter where you go I will find you! By the name of McNamara I swear it!"

After they had gone she wiped the blood off herself and her bloody blade clean on the grass before sheathing it. She turned to the terrified gypsy children. When she stepped toward them they huddled together. The oldest one couldn't have been no more then 6.

"Don't worry, I'm one of you." She said softly.

"You don't look like any gypsy I've ever seen!" the six year old girl said boldly. Meara smiled at the little girl.

"Well my mother was a gypsy, but my father was Scottish, but he was good friends with the gypsies. It's okay you can trust me."

She held out her hand and the little girl took it.

"There see? I may look rough, but I'm really a softie on the inside." She said laughing softly, "Where are your families?"

"They were captured by Frollo."

"I see." Meara said slowly, "well you'll have to come with me. Now where were you headed?"

"Our secret place." The girl whispered, "I'm not supposed to tell."

"Well you're a good gypsy then, but I know where it is, I'll take you." She said, "Brandubh come here we've got some new friends!"

The big horse trotted over. Meara lifted all three of them onto the horse, they fit quite easily in the saddle and there was enough room for Meara to mount up if need be, but for now she walked beside them as they walked to the old cemetery.

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Isabella." The 6 ear old said, "The little boy is Daniel and the girl is Claire, they're twins."

"Well a pleasure to meet you all! My name is Meara"

"Nice to meet you."

As they traveled Meara sang them songs and told them stories. Truthfully she was having a grand time, Meara loved children, they were just so innocent and pure. As they neared the end of the wooded area Meara abruptly halted.

"What is it?"

"Hush little one, something is not right."

Almost as soon as she said it an arrow slammed into her left shoulder almost in her chest. Isabella screamed in horror. Meara snapped the arrow off near her chest, an old warrior trick, and mounted up enveloping the children in her cloak.

"Close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you."

A line of archers had barred the path. Meara, ignoring her wound, drew her claymore. Brandubh charged forwards and as they passed Meara cleaved air, bows and archers in one mighty stroke. Brandubh thundered down the road at a break neck pace. Meara tried to ignore the pain; the children were her main priority. Convinced she had lost the guards she slowed her horse as they arrived at the cemetery. She slid of her horse wincing.

"All right you can open your eyes."

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked tearfully.

"Oh I'll be fine." She said lifting the children down off the horse and leading them to the tomb. She was suddenly slammed to the ground. She let out a cry of pain as the arrow shifted. Near by she heard her stallion screaming in rage.

"Wait she's our friend, we're gypsies and she is too!" Isabella cried.

"For Morrigan's sake get off of me!" Meara managed to choke out.

"Meara?"

"Clopin, get them off me please!"

"It's all right she's a friend and she's of gypsy blood."

The two gypsies pinning her down let her go, but instead of leaping up like she normally would have she groaned and just tried to sit up, wincing as she did so. She looked around her vision blurring. She saw one gypsy holding her now much calmer horse.

"Meara are you all right?" Clopin asked. Meara tried to stand but ended up on her knees. She tugged her cloak off in order to breath better and the broken arrow shaft was revealed. Meara gazed up at him briefly before darkness took her. Clopin gathered her up in his arms and they all went down the steps into the Court of Miracles. After Meara had been taken by the healers Clopin turned to the three children.

"Now little ones, can you tell me what happened?"

Isabella launched into the tale of how Meara had rescued them and how she came to be injured.

"Will Meara be okay?" Claire asked. She was a shy girl who rarely spoke. Clopin's puppet appeared in his hand.

"Of course she will be! It'll take more then Frollo's goons to get her!" the puppet said in his high pitched voice.

"That's right, I wouldn't worry." Clopin said nodding in agreement with his puppet, "Now Esmeralda will take care of you."

Esmeralda came up and whisked them away. Clopin put his puppet back into his belt and went to find the healers.

"So how is she?"

"Honestly we don't know if she's going to make it, it's up to her now, but she's got a strong spirit, I think she will pull through, but only time will tell."

Clopin went into the tent and found Meara lying prone on the cot. After a while she began to stir and mumble to herself. Clopin could tell by the sheen of sweat on her brow she was having one hell of a nightmare.

In her dream Meara was a little girl again. She was walking with her mother and father by the cathedral.

"What is the Court of Miracles like mama?" the little girl asked, she could be no older then 7.

"It's the most wonderful place in the world, a haven for people like us, but you must keep quiet, it is a secret!"

"Okay! I can't wait for the Festival."

"Neither can I. It's only a week away!" her father laughed, she loved his deep gruff voice that was full of mirth. Suddenly her father stopped, a figure on a black horse appeared out of no where.

"Frollo!" her father gasped. They turned to run, but they were surrounded.

"Well, well gypsy vermin prowling the streets looking for throats to cut no doubt! And you David, you Druids are no better."

"Leave us alone Frollo!" he snarled. Meara clung tightly to her mother, gazing up fearfully at Frollo. Quick as a flash Meara's father pulled out his sword and began to fight off the guards.

"Run Selena, run!" he cried to his wife. Selena grabbed Meara's hand and they ran. Frollo pursued them with archers.

"Fire!" he commanded. Meara's mother was hit and she fell to the ground mortally wounded. Meara ran to her mother's side. Selena shoved her necklace into her daughter's hand.

"Remember your people Meara! You are caught between two worlds, you have a choice! Now run!" her mother coughed, before her head lolled to the side and her eyes gazed unseeingly up at the grey dark skies. Meara run, but she heard Frollo's horse getting closer and closer.

Back in her bed Meara moaned tossing and turning mumbling things in Gaelic. Her breathing became very fast and ragged as if she were running. Suddenly tears began to roll down her face.

"Mama!" she wept. Clopin realized she must be dreaming about her parent's death. He gently held her hand.

Back in the dream Meara ran to the bridge but a guard came out of nowhere and whacked her with a spear. She fell to her knees as Frollo trotted onto the bridge. He looked down at her smugly. She stood up gazing at him with those strange stormy eyes. His smirk faltered.

"One day you will pay! By Morrigan I swear it! You will pay Frollo!" she snarled. The guard tried to grab her, but she jumped over the side of the bridge into the icy waters below. Meara stayed underwater to hide, but she was beginning to fade. The water at first seemed so cold, but it didn't feel so cold now, merely chilly. She saw the blurry circle that was the moon through the water. She struggled to the surface where at last she came up and she managed to swim to the docks. She pulled herself up and lay there in the snow, gasping for air. Slowly darkness took her into its merciful grasp. She woke up in a blinding white light. She was back to her normal age and she was by the sea! She saw two magnificent white towers and a grey ship by the docks. Two figures clad in white stood there. Meara herself was clad in a long white dress. She moved closer and saw it was her mother and father. She ran into her mothers open arms.

"Mama, is it really you?" she said crying happily.

"Yes child. I have waited so long to see you again, we're so proud of you."

"Look at my girl all grown up, and she can fight just as good as her father!" he father chuckled.

"You don't know how much I've longed to hear your laugh again Da!" she giggled. Meara's mother suddenly turned serious.

"Listen my daughter you have a choice to make, come with us, or go back."

"What do you mean?"

"Child you must hurry, even as we speak you are being drawn closer."

"You mean I'm dying?"

"Yes, but you can go back, there are people who need you."

Back in the real world, Clopin almost cried out in alarm. Meara's breathing suddenly became so faint he feared it would stop. She suddenly smiled and she stopped tossing and turning and looked totally at peace.

"Meara!" he said softly, "Meara please don't go, please I don't want to lose you! Please Meara don't go!"

"Meara don't go!"

Back in her dream Meara heard Clopin's voice.

"Clopin." She whispered.

"See, you are wanted still on earth, but it's up to you."

"I must go back." She said softly. She turned to her parents hugging them one last time.

"I love you both."

"And we love you."

Darkness engulfed her once again, but this time she woke up in a tent with Clopin holding her hand. She gasped and breathed deeply looking around dazedly. Clopin jumped up with a laugh of delight. Meara looked at him and smiled.

"Well I'm happy to see you to." She said laying back down, "oh and Clopin."

"Yes?"

"My parents say hello."

Clopin laughed softly and smiled at her. She smiled back leaned back and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face. Clopin just stood there watching her. She looked so innocent when she slept; nothing like the seasoned warrior he knew she was. He stroked her hair a few times before leaving. Esmeralda giggled from her hiding place just outside the tent. 'Oh he definitely liked her!' she thought to herself.

* * *

Lady Lithoniel: eh so what do ya think? ; ) told ya there'd be more romance! I am a sucker for a good romance fic and I intend to finish this fic because there are too many unfinished Clopin fics out there! Well you know what to do REVIEW!

Oh ya and another thing, I got that whole tripping up the horse thing from Mel Gibson's Braveheart, it's an amazing movie that I highly recommend, but I'm warning you it's rated R for brutal Medieval warfare, it's pretty gory, but awesome!


	5. Love in the Court!

Lady Lithoniel: Yeeeessss I'm back with chapter 5! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year! Hopefully I'll get some romance in this chapter, I know the other one was a tad dark sounding but it had to be done. Also I'm trying to lighten the mood and make it a bit funnier. Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Hunchback of Notre Dame, I only own Meara and Brandubh. Also the song in this chapter is Siuil A Run by Clannad, one of my fave Celtic bands!

Meara woke up with a start. Jumping out of bed looking around wildly before remembering where she was. She gingerly moved her aching shoulder. It would be a few days before it was healed enough to fight well again, but the wound had been stitched up and bandaged well so there was no reason she couldn't go exploring a bit, but first she had to blend in a bit better. Meara sneaked out of her tent quietly and went to a quiet corner of the Court. She had left her weaponry in her tent. She was dressed in a green skirt and white blouse that showed a little of her shoulders like Esmeralda's top. She went barefoot, her long dark hair was down and she wore two golden hoop earrings, her mother had pierced her ears as a child saying if her daughter wanted to be a gypsy she had to at least look the part. Except for her pale skin and odd eyes, Meara looked almost just like the gypsies around her.

"Glad to see you're up!" a feminine voice said behind her.

"Oh hello Esmeralda. Yes your healers are very skilled; tell them they have my undying gratitude."

"I shall, but shouldn't you be resting?"

"Well maybe, but I just can't stay in bed, Uncle Argyle always said I was the worst patient." She said grinning mischievously, "and trust me I've been injured much worse before so don't worry."

"All right. You know I almost didn't recognize you, you almost look like a gypsy!"

"Well you've got my mother to thank for that."

"Oh yes I heard, you've been the talk of the Court for days."

Meara groaned and covered her eyes.

"Lovely." She mumbled, "Well my cover was blown anyway so it doesn't really matter anymore. Umm by the way, what happened to my horse?"

"Oh that monster of a beast?" Esmeralda laughed, "He's with the other gypsy horses don't worry."

"Good, that horse is one of my best friends." Meara said, "but I feel better knowing you are taking care of him."

"Yes, he's a very obedient horse, but he doesn't like to be handled tat much. Anyways would you like to see more of the Court?"

"Sure, I'd love to! Lead the way."

Esmeralda showed Meara around the Court, the two women chatted and were becoming fast friends. Suddenly Clopin ran by.

"Has anyone seen Meara? She's not in her tent."

Meara giggled and told Esmeralda to be quiet. She snuck up behind the frantic gypsy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHAT!?" he yelled whirling on her.

"I'm behind you." She said bursting into a gale of laughter. She leaned against Esmeralda who was also laughing.

"Oh the look on your face! Priceless, absolutely priceless." Meara giggled.

"Ha if looks could kill she'd have been dead before she hit the floor!" Esmeralda chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you two find it so funny!" he said trying his best to look stern, but it only made the two women laugh harder. Finally when the laughter subsided Meara wiped her streaming eyes and patted Clopin on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She said. Clopin's gaze softened.

"Yes, well shouldn't you be resting?"

"Well I suppose, but I've never been a good patient and I'm not going to start now!" she said jumping back from him to stand next to Esmeralda.

"Well just take it easy."

"Yes sir!" she said mock saluting.

"Come on." Esmeralda said smiling. She and Meara went off on their way. Clopin stared after her and realized he hadn't even recognized her in her different clothing. He had to admit he had gotten quite the fright when he walked into her tent and she wasn't there. 'Oh I am going to get her back!' he thought to himself before walking off.

"You know he's going to get you back for that." Esmeralda giggled.

"Ya probably." Meara said, but then she grinned evilly, "and we'll be ready!"

"Whoa there, we?" Esmeralda said.

"Yes, we, now listen here's the plan."

Esmeralda's eyes went wide and she giggled as Meara told her the plan.

"Oh you are so evil!" she said.

"I know, I know." She replied smiling, "now come on we've got to get ready!"

That night Clopin walked around the Court doing his nightly rounds when he noticed a crowd gathering around a fire where he saw two figures dancing. He made his way to the front and was shocked to see that it was Esmeralda and Meara. Esmeralda and Meara danced while Meara sang a Gaelic song, some of it was in English some in Gaelic. He sat down among the other gypsies and watched entranced by her voice. It was beautiful and clear, but had a haunting quality to it.

"I wish I was on yonder hill  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill,  
And every tear would turn a mill,  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel,  
I'll sell my only spinning wheel,  
To buy my love a sword of steel  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red,  
And 'round the world I'll beg my bread,  
Until my parents shall wish me dead,  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan.

Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

I wish, I wish, I wish in vain,  
I wish I had my heart again,  
And vainly think I'd not complain,  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

But now my love has gone to France,  
To try his fortune to advance;  
If he e'er comes back, 'tis but a chance,  
Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan

Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion"

Meara danced over to Clopin and sat on his lap, arm around his shoulders and gently stroked his face in a lover's caress while slowly singing the last line. Clopin stared into those wild eyes of hers.

"Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan"

The crowd clapped and cheered. Meara gave Clopin a swift peck on the cheek before standing up to join Esmeralda. They bowed to their audience before walking away towards their tents.

"Thanks Esmeralda! That was amazing!"

"Oh no thanks needed, that was brilliant! The look on his face! Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Meara said jokingly. Esmeralda laughed and said goodnight.

"Goodnight." Meara replied before heading off to her tent. The part of the Court where her tent was located was very dark. 'Odd' she thought to herself, but shrugged it off. She could see well in the dark anyways. Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her waist. Normally she would've grabbed the person and flipped them, but her injury stopped her from doing that. The person turned her around and she stared up into a familiar face.

"Clopin!" she cried, "Oh for the love of Macha don't do that!"

"Why? Scared you did I?" he chuckled.

"Your lucky my shoulder's still sore or you'd be on the ground right now!"

"Why is that a threat Mademoiselle?" he said coyly. Meara glared at him and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he only pulled her closer. Meara gave up after a while.

"So are you going to hold me here all night, or are you going to let me go?" she asked.

"Why? Do you want me to let you go?"

She hesitated for a moment. 'Ah ha! You've got her now Clopin!' the gypsy king thought to himself. Meanwhile Meara was lost in thought. Did she really want him to let her go? She looked up at him. Dark brown eyes met stormy green/grey ones. They just gazed at each other for a few moments before the gap between them closed in a soft kiss.

(me: Awwwww! Cute!)

After they parted Clopin suddenly swept Meara up into his arms bridal style.

"Clopin!" she giggled slapping him playfully on the shoulder. He laughed and carried her to his tent. Early the next morning Clopin awoke. He gazed down at the woman in his arms. She was snuggled into his chest and had a small smile on her face. Because her shirt showed the tops of her shoulders, he could see faint scars running down her back, disappearing under her top. He traced one of them lightly with his forefinger, wondering who could've done such a thing to her. Meara stirred slightly.

"That tickles." She mumbled opening her eyes. She sat up slightly and he put his arms around her.

"How did that happen?"

"Ha, which ones?" Meara said ruefully, "I am a fighter, I've been in more then a few skirmishes. Although the ones on my back are mostly whip marks. I was captured years ago; I was accused of witch craft. They tried to torture me into a confession, but I escaped before they could do much more then whip me thankfully and as for the man who whipped me, let's just say he won't be hurting anyone anytime soon."

Clopin responded by holding her tighter. Meara sighed contentedly and leaned into him. She hadn't been this content in a long time. She pulled away from Clopin slightly and looked up at him.

"Clopin, I just want to thank you for all you've done." She said, "you've been a great friend to me, perhaps more."

Clopin sat up a little straighter at hearing this.

"What I mean to say is, well, I-I" she stuttered, "Oh by Morrigan, I love you Clopin!"

The next thing she knew she felt his lips capture hers in a loving kiss.

"I love you too." He said quietly before leaning down and kissing her again. Meanwhile Esmeralda was just preparing to leave the Court when she heard the couple. She suppressed a giggle, she knew this would happen.

"Looks like our work is done eh Djali?"

The little goat bleated happily and walked along side his gypsy master.

Lady Lithoniel: Tee hee I know it's short but I was really hyper when I wrote it. I've got a bad cold and I think I may have gotten high off the Dristan lol. Or maybe it was the Contact-C? Oh well anyways this was kind of a sweet thing because I was in a Christmas mood. Now I'll say merry Christmas in true Newfie fashion. MERRY CHRISTMAS BYS FROM EVERY BODY 'ERE ON THE ROCK! (and I don't mean Alcatraz!)

Oh and please review!


	6. Many Meetings

Lady Lithoniel: Oh my I had an amazing Christmas! I hope everybody out there did to! Anyways on with the show!

Oh and thanks to my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all cries and the song in this chapter is Soft Goodbye by Celtic Woman. It's really good you should listen to it.

Meara wandered around the Court moving about restlessly. Esmeralda watched her pacing around back and forth.

"Meara stop it already! Are you trying to wear a hole through the floor or make me dizzy?"

She smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Sorry, I'm just really restless that's all. I came to Paris for one reason and I still plan on completing my mission."

"Speaking of which, what will you do after you complete it?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought of that, I didn't really expect to live through it."

"I know you will, you're too stubborn to die. But if and when you do where will you go?"

"I-I really don't know, I was planning to go back to Scotland, I have some important affairs there, but now" she said, gazing in the direction of Clopin's tent, "I'm not so sure."

Esmeralda smiled at her friend.

"Hmmm well you do make quite a pair!" Esmeralda said slyly. Meara flashed a roguish grin at the gypsy girl.

"What affairs do you have in Scotland?" Esmeralda asked. She was curious to find out more about Meara. Other then the fact she was half gypsy and Frollo had caused the death of her parents she really didn't know much about the bold Scottish girl. Meara glanced around quickly and sat next to Esmeralda.

"Okay well, I have a lot of friends in Scotland, I bet you sometimes wonder when I refer to Macha or Morrigan?"

"It crossed my mind."

"Well it's because I was raised practicing the Druid faith as well as gypsy, sadly there aren't many of us left, but there was a group of us." Meara suddenly smiled, "Och true friends they were, they wanted to come here with me ya know. But I refused to let them risk their lives in my quarrel. So I snuck away one morning, so they wouldn't follow me."

"Ah I see, hey Meara can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I had an older brother; his name was David. We were separated that night. Before my mother and I fled he was cut off from us and he went in a different direction. I do not know his fate. My head tells me he's probably dead, but I always hoped that he somehow escaped and is somewhere safe and sound maybe even with a family."

Esmeralda put a hand on her shoulder.

"You never know." She said quietly.

"How true, but the thing is I probably wouldn't even recognize him even if I ran right into him. He was around 10 at the time, I was about 7."

Meara sighed heavily.

"Esmeralda I can't stay here, I must go sometime, even just to collect information. One way or another Frollo will pay even if I have to chase him to the very fires of Hellgates!"

Meara rose suddenly and walked away towards her tent, with a determined gleam in her eyes. Esmeralda shook her head sadly, the poor soul had been through so much, but to go now would be a suicide mission. The gypsy girl stood up and stalked away. Maybe she couldn't stop the vengeful Scot, but she knew who might be able to.

Meara strode into her tent, swiftly changing into her riding clothes. She hauled on her boots, buckled her dirks around her waist and heaved her claymore onto her back. She took something out of her satchel and laid it on the cot before lifting her satchel over her shoulder before heading for the place where the horses were kept. As soon as Brandubh saw her he whinnied in delight before trotting over to her. Meara flung her arms around the horse's neck before grabbing his saddle and bridle and saddled him. She looked around wistfully for a moment.

"I'm going ta miss this place." She sighed, "and Clopin, but I swore an oath and a McNamara never breaks her word."

She gazed into her horses dark eyes.

"Are you ready to go hunting boy?"

The horse bobbed his head up and down prancing in place. Meara smiled and mounted up before slowly trotting out of the court towards the back exit. The tunnel echoed with the loud thump of Brandubh's hooves. Meara heated enclosed spaces like this, the instinctive fear of being trapped was very strong in her. She decided to try and shake off the feeling with a song.

"When the light begins to fade

And shadows fall across the sea

One bright star in the evening sky.

Your love's light leads me on my way.

There's a dream that will not sleep,

A burning hope that will not die.

So I must go now with the wind,

And leave you waiting on the tide.

Time to fly, time to touch the sky.

One voice alone, a haunting cry.

One song, one star burning bright,

May it carry me through darkest night."

She started off softly, but hearing the beautiful echoes of her voice around her made her feel better and she took a deep breath singing the last part strong and clearly.

"Rain comes over the gray hills,

And on the air, a soft goodbye.

Hear the song that I sing to you

When the time has come to fly.

When I leave and take the wind

And find the land that faith will bring,

The brightest star in the evening sky

Is yours to find for me.

Is yours to find for me."

What she didn't know was that the tunnel added like an amplifier and people in back end of the Court had no trouble hearing it. Some of them paused to listen. Meanwhile Clopin was rushing to Meara's tent, but when he got there her things were gone, but he noticed something lying on the bed. It was a small ornate dagger. The blade was slim and very sharp and the hilt was silver, bound with tough black cord. Gaelic symbols were engraved on the blade. He picked up the tiny dagger slipping it into his belt, cursing. He would find her! He ran to the horse pen and was horrified to see Brandubh gone. Knowing she couldn't be far ahead he mounted his own horse, Gerard, a tall bay and trotted out of the court.

As soon as Meara was out on open ground she spurred Brandubh into a gallop. She stopped him on a high hill next to the grave yard. She slid off her horse to stand before a twin grave. Her parent's grave. She gently took a pair of intertwined roses out of her satchel and placed them on the grave. Taking out her claymore she kneeled before the grave, holding the sword by the blade she spoke a Gaelic oath, the same one she had screamed to Frollo that fateful day almost 20 years ago. She gazed up at the powdery blue sky.

"Such a beautiful day." She sighed rising with a small smile. Soon she could be at peace and move on with her life. She would make Frollo pay or die trying.

"Hopefully we can just avoid the dieing part eh?" she said grinning to her horse. Brandubh snorted and stamped a hoof.

"Well of course I'm not going to try and get us killed!" she said in mock anger, "but trouble seems to find us anyway if you haven't noticed!"

"How it does indeed." A familiar voice said. Meara whirled around to see Clopin standing before her, a tall bay horse beside him. Meara's grip tightened on her hilt.

"You won't change my mind Clopin."

"Meara please, it's a suicide mission! Frollo will have guards around him constantly, archers watching him!"

"Clopin I swore an oath 20 years ago and I never go back on my word!"

"Meara please, I can't bear to see you killed or worse burned!"

"You can't change my mind!" she repeated. She turned to go when Clopin seized her arm.

"Blast you, you stubborn woman! Can't you see this will only result in your death!? How will you fulfill your oath then? You're no good to your parents dead!"

"Clopin please!" she cried trying to pull free, but he just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"No." he stated simply, "Meara face it, you can't win, at least not now, perhaps when this whole thing blows over, but not now! Meara I love you, I can't let you run off to your death."

Meara sighed and hung her head, hot tears pouring down her face. Clopin gently put his hand under her chin, tilting her head up. Deep brown eyes met stormy green/grey ones and he kissed her softly. Meara responded kissing him back, right now it just felt good to be held. Suddenly she broke away standing up rigidly.

"What is it?" Clopin whispered. Meara hushed him. Then he heard it. It sounded like singing, in Gaelic. Meara sang back as loud as she could. The singing suddenly stopped; there was a bright flash as someone tossed a blade into the air. Meara drew one of her dirks and threw it skywards so it too flashed in the bright sunlight. Hoof beats thundered through the air, as six riders approached. They were dressed similarly to Meara, there were two men and four women.

"You scurvy little bunch!" Meara said her face a mixture of anger and joy, "I told you to stay home!"

One of the women, clearly the leader grinned and spoke. Her voice was heavily accented with Scottish.

"Well now we did consider it, but we though it would be more fun tae come along. Besides, ye knoo ye have a knack fer gettin intah trouble."

"Ummm could you maybe explain some of this to me?" Clopin muttered.

"Oh right sorry. These are my best friends from Scotland, whom I told to stay behind!" she said, "This is my cousin Maebh McNamara."

The leader of the group bowed her head. One by one Meara introduced them.

"This is Sarah Drummond, Sidheag Cass, Aileen Duncan, Aengus Dougall and Finbar Frisken."

Sarah was about average height; her long raven hair was in striking contrast to her pale skin. Her grey eyes twinkled merrily like the hilt of her long curved sword. Sidheag was the shortest of the group, but she was the feistiest looking. Her fiery auburn hair fell just past her shoulders, her emerald eyes reminded Clopin of a wolf, she had a long bow in her hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back. Aileen was tall for a woman, her hair was a lovely chestnut colour that fell in waves. Her eyes were icy blue and she had that commanding air about her, but her smile was warm and friendly. Her hand rested on the hilt of a long sword as well. Aengus was a tall, broad shouldered man, with a mass of light brown curls on his head. His Sea green eyes were very friendly and he looked like he had a permanent smile on his face. Finbar was also quite tall. His hair was very dark, almost black, he had stormy green grey eyes just like Meara's only slightly greyer, but unlike the others his skin had a darker tone. Both the men had large broadswords.

"My friends this is Clopin Trouillefou, a very good friend of mine, he saved my life."

"Pleasure tae meet ye." They all chorused. Meara turned her attention to her friends.

"Now" she said in a stern tone, "You are going to tell me why the devil you're here against my quite clear orders!"

The friends all looked at each other grinning.

"Well now that's a little bit of a tale ya see." Maebh said.

"Then I suggest you start speaking lassie!" Meara said.

"All right, all right lass hold on!" Maebh said putting up her hands as if to stave off an attack, "All right so it began like this ye see…"

Lady Lithoniel: Whoa bet you weren't expecting that were ye! Now as for name pronunciations listen up! Maebh is pronounced MAYV and Sidheag is pronounced SHEE-ak. Maebh is a name of high honor as it refers to the old Celtic Goddess Mebh. Sidheag is a Gaelic name that literally means "Wolf". And I have watched Braveheart one to many times I think. Hehehe I can't wait to see you all try and read the Scottish dialogue up top, a lot of people tend to have trouble understanding the Scottish dialect, imagine what Clopin must feel like lol. As for me? I find I can understand it pretty well, I suppose because I lived in Nova Scotia for 6 years it's a little easier for me. Just a little fun fact Nova Scotia means New Scotland in Gaelic, see who says spending hours on the internet isn't educational!

Now I might be a little while updating because I have a lot of stuff to do, I have 4 performances in March to get ready for (two in a piano competition, 1 for concert band and our Jazz band is also performing, which is awesome cause we're like the only Jazz band that has Jazz flutes, tuba and violin! All though we like to call our band the Spazz Band lol!) Also I have a science project to do and a whole load of other homework GRADE 9 SUCKS THE BIG ONE!

Calo Anor na ven mellon nin


	7. Surprises

Lady Lithoniel: Okay I know it's been a while, but I've been so busy and I really am trying to get around to my other stories but I want to try and get this one done first. Anyways on with the show! Oh just a little note there's gonna be a little surprise in this chap!

Disclaimer: I own nothing cries

"So we left about a day after ye and split into two groups. I commanded one and Aileen had the other. Our two ships landed at different points and we eventually met up just outside the city." Maebh said.

"Whoa hold on, just how many of the others came with you!?" Meara said suspiciously. The six Scots suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Well ye see we thought ye might need help so."

"So you're telling me you brought the whole clan?" Meara said, dangerously calm. Clopin was very nervous now, there was nothing more dangerous then Meara when she spoke like that, he could tell she was beyond furious.

"Well not exactly we only brought about half." Maebh said inching away fearfully from her cousin like she was a demon.

"Oh only half." Meara said softly. Her eyes were suddenly full of fury, "ONLY HALF!? DO YOU REALIZE THE RISKS YOU TOOK AND ARE TAKING!? IF I WASN'T SO GLAD TO SEE YE I'D HAVE THE MIND TO CHASE YOU ALL THE WAY BACK TO SCOTLAND!" she screamed lunging at her. Maebh dodged the expected attack and hid behind Finbar.

"Ye'll thank us later!" she called back. Clopin restrained Meara until she finally gave up. She slipped out of Clopin's arms.

"Okay so where exactly are they?"

"In the forest, well hidden."

"And how many of them did you bring exactly?"

"Oh a few score."

Meara shook her head, swearing violently in Gaelic. She glared up at them.

"Once this is all over you are in soooo much trouble!"

"What you mean even more the usual?"

"Don't push it!"

"Too bad its fun and I am."

Meara glared daggers at Maebh before grinning.

"Well you haven't changed one bit since I left you rascal!"

"Nope." was Maebh's simple reply.

"So let me get this straight. There are a few score of you camped out in the forest?"

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

"Ah"

"Would ye like to meet them?"

"Yes let's go I haven't seen them in ages!" Meara said smiling. Clopin shook his head in wonder. One minute she was bent on killing Frollo, then next she was ready to throttle her cousin, then she was as happy as a lark.

"Has she always changed moods so quickly?" he whispered to Maebh.

"Aye and ye think this is bad? Try living with her for almost twenty years."

**In the Forest **

They all trotted into the forest. As they went deeper in, voices were soon heard and music. They came upon a large camp. Horses and tents were everywhere, people walked around doing chores while some sang, danced or played music, and others were practicing with weaponry. Clopin was surprised to see women as well as men practicing with weaponry, but the whole thing reminded him of a large gypsy camp.

"See I told you we weren't that different." Meara whispered with a smile. She shouted something in Gaelic and all activity ceased. They looked up and once they saw who it was they all grinned.

"It's about time ye got here!" someone yelled. Everyone laughed, the music started up again and people went back to their business. The eight companions dismounted and sat around a fire. Clopin shook his head in wonder.

"You never cease to amaze me." he muttered.

"Yep." She said winking roguishly. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Finbar.

"Yes."

"Can I speak to ye alone for a moment?"

"Of course." She said turning to Clopin, "I'll only be a moment, enjoy yourself, we're all very friendly, even if we look at bit gruff."

Finbar led her into a quiet tent.

"What's with the secrecy?" she giggled, but stopped when she saw the serious look on his face, "what is it Finbar?"

"Just who is this Clopin anyway?" he said rather harshly.

"He's a very close friend Finbar."

"How do you know we can trust him?"

"Finbar, he's a gypsy like me besides do you think I am blind!? You know I can sniff treachery a mile away! What's wrong with you, I've never seen you act this way before!"

"You can start by calling me by my real name."

"What in the name of Macha are you talking about!?"

"Meara, my name's not Finbar, it's David, David McNamara."

"What?" Meara said weakly, "if this is some kind of joke its not funny."

"It's no joke, look." He said pulling a gypsy amulet out of his shirt. It was identical to hers.

"David," she whispered before hugging him fiercely. But she suddenly pulled away her eyes bright with tears, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know very well what!" she snapped, "all these years and you never told me! Why?"

"Meara I'm sorry but-"

"But nothing! You let me go on thinking you were dead! How could you? DO you know how much pain it's caused me!?"

"yes I know, I'm sorry, but try and let me explain!"

"Fine!"

"Look you don't know how bad I wanted to tell you, but something stopped me."

"Like what!? You've never had a problem talking before!"

"A dream."

"A dream!?" she gasped, she couldn't believe it, "so all this time you kept it a secret because of a dream."

"You know very well that dreams are messages, you of all people should know that!"

"Perhaps, but what could possibly"

"Mother and Father, that's what, they told me to keep it a secret until I thought the time was right, and I say that time is now."

Meara just stood there letting it all sink in. Her supposedly dead brother was alive all this time and she had known him almost all her life, but never even realized it! She sighed, letting a small smile appear on her face.

"You know if I wasn't so glad you're alive I'd kill you!" she chuckled. David laughed at her.

"Now there's the sister I know and love."

"Yes, but why were you so suspicious of Clopin? He's a gypsy like us."

"Well it's just that the two of you seem awful close for friends, I'm you're brother I'm supposed to be protective."

"If you haven't noticed I can take care of myself!" she said lightly punching him on the arm.

"Ow!" he said in mock hurt, "I can see that. But you admit you are closer then friends?"

"Yes."

"Ha I knew it!" he said, "well I'll be watching him that's all."

"Umm David he's kind of the King of the Parisian gypsies, I don't think you have to watch him."

"Oh well in that case." David said. Meara suddenly looked very sad, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need to go think for a while, by myself." She said quietly leaving. David sighed and went back to the fire.

"You told her eh?" Aileen said.

"Told her what?" Clopin said suspiciously, "and where is Meara, Finbar?'

"She's just gone for a short walk." David said, "and I'm not Finbar, I'm David McNamara. I'm her brother."

"It's a long story." Aileen said, "but David kept it secret, and apparently he just told Meara, you can understand she's a bit overwhelmed."

"I'm going to find her." Clopin said getting up and leaving. Aileen rose to stop him, but David stopped her.

"Leave him be, he and my sister are very close, it might help her."

"Ok then." Aileen said confusedly, and then it dawned on her. She slapped her forehead, "Ohhhhh!" she said with a small smile, "I thought she was a little…happy."

"I think the next few days are going to be quite eventful."

"Indeed."

Lady Lithoniel: gasp! ha bet you didn't see that one coming! Lol anyways I hope you liked it. The next chap is going to be way longer but I'm warning you it's going to be pretty sad to. If you don't like the turn the story takes I can e-mail you another more happy version if you wish.

And because I'm in a good move I'm going to add a little preview of the next chap!

"_AMBUSH!" Meara screamed. They were soon surrounded._

"_Meara we have to draw them away from the camp or else it'll be a massacre!" Maebh whispered. Meara nodded drawing her sword._

"_ATTACK!"_

_They all rushed forward and broke through the circle heading away from the camp. The eight of them ran as fast as they could, but all of them groaned inwardly at the thunder of hooves behind them._

"_We have to make a stand! If they pass us we'll be dead before we can turn!"_

_Meara agreed, she knew all to well the damage a charge of horses could do to enemies on foot. They turned and faced them. A line of about ten horses charged their way. _

"_Sidheag!" Meara called, "give 'em some arrows!"_

_Sidheag fired arrows with deadly accuracy taking out over half the riders in seconds. They pulled back and retreated. Clopin let out a yell of triumph, but Meara shushed him._

"_It's not over yet!"_

_Meara cursed inwardly as she saw the next advance._

"_No!" she gasped in horror, "anything but archers! We don't have shields!"_

"_Archers aren't the only thing!" David cried. Meara groaned when she saw what he meant. More mounted soldiers were heading there way._

"_Clopin if we don't get out of this, I love you!"_

"_I love you too!" he said._

"_Brace yourselves!" David roared. There was a loud twang followed by a hiss as the archers loosed the first volley._

Dun, dun, duuuuuun! Will they survive!? Find out next time on Vengeance of the Sea!

Oh and please review!


	8. All Shall Fade

Lady Lithoniel: Hey everybody I know it's been a long time since I updated I'm so sorry, I've been absolutely swamped with school work! FORGIVE ME! Lol anyways on with the show!

**WARNING: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT**! This chapter is going to be very sad and will likely have violence and language. I you do not like the turn this story takes then I can send you the alternate version or post it at the end whatever you guys want just tell me in your reviews or PM me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing not the chracters from Hunchback of Notre Dame or the song in this chap! grumbles I'm just borrowing them and being naughty ; )

Oh and its gonna be a looong chapter ; )

Meara sat under a large oak tree with a sigh. Her mind was in a whirl, she had just been reunited with her long lost brother and now had decision to make, and if they succeeded she'd have to choose between going home with him or staying in Paris with her lover Clopin.

"Why do I always get the hard decisions?" she sighed to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but you seem to have a talent for attracting trouble."

Meara jumped up and saw Clopin sitting on a thick tree limb.

"Oh it's only you."

"What no Oh my goodness it's my one true love Clopin!"

Meara laughed and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He grinned and straightened it.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"I suppose," she sighed, but then flashed him a grin, "It's nothing important."

Clopin knew she was lying but he didn't want to push it further, she was in a delicate mood.

"Good, well your brother was looking for you, he had something he needed to give you, and he said it was important."

"All right let's go." She said rising. Clopin offered her his arm. Meara giggled and accepted it gracefully.

"Why thank you gallant sir." She laughed. Together the odd couple made their way back to camp. When they got there everyone was sitting around a central fire singing a Gaelic song. At random moments, a woman or two would stand in front of the fire and sing a solo while dancing. Meara grinned and jumped in the circle with Aileen, singing and dancing before hopping out again and Sarah took her place. She sat down by Clopin to catch her breath.

"See we may be warriors but we know how to have fun."

Clopin nodded and laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Meara I need to speak with you privately." David said coming up behind them. Meara nodded and followed her brother to the tent.

"What's this all about?" she asked curiously. David smiled at his younger sister.

"Give me your sword." He said. Meara reluctantly agreed, her sword was her most prized possession. Her brother inspected it.

"You've taken good care of Uncle Argyle's sword."

"Of course it's all I have left of the old man." She said. Her expression softened and she smiled, "how is he anyways?"

"He umm he passed away shortly after you left."

"Oh, well I knew his time was near, I would've stayed, but he wouldn't hear it." Meara said as her mind wandered back to that day.

_Her Uncle lay in bed breathing raggedly._

"_No I will wait, you need me." She said._

"_Och No ye will not lassie! Ye promised to avenge yer father, my brother and ye will do it! Not waste yer time carin' for a weak old man!"_

_She stood and hugged the last link to her family._

"_Thank you Uncle, for everything."_

_His expression softened and he smiled at his niece._

"_Yer welcome now go child afore the sun sets and ye must delay another day!"_

_Meara nodded and strode out the room passing Finbar on the way. _

"After you left, he gave me something to give to you once you found out who I was." David said as he pulled a long object wrapped in cloth forward and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she took it. She knew at once by its weight it was a sword. She pulled the cloth away and gasped. It was the most beautiful sword she'd ever seen. The long blade was about the same length as her claymore, but more slender. The hilt was a thing of beauty. Bright steel inlaid with gold and silver with a bright red pommel stone, and tough black cord for the handgrip. It was perfectly balanced and felt as if it were made for her hand. She removed it from its sheath. The blade shone brightly as the sun danced across its polished surface. She saw a small engraving near the hilt; it was in Gaelic of course. It simply said this 'dìonadair', Defender.

"It was Da's Mother's. It's been passed down to the eldest daughters of the family for generations. Ma wielded it too for a while, Da taught her how to fight. Uncle Argyle and I thought you should have it."

Meara sheathed the long blade and hung it over her back where her claymore used to be. It was considerably lighter considering it had been forged for a woman, but it was a welcome change. She hugged her brother.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled and ruffled her hair, "I'll be glad when this whole thing is over!"

"Aye to that! Soon, the gypsies can hopefully live a better life and our parents will be avenged."

"For McNamara."

"For McNamara." She replied with a smile. Together they exited the tent. Her friends and Clopin walked up to her.

"Meara we were thinkin' o' goin' fer a walk to scout out the area and get some sort of plan. Remember what Argyle used ta say, to know yer enemy first ye have to know the land better then they doo."

"Aye, that's a grand idea, I haven't really explored much besides the city."

"Then it's settled let's go."

The group of them silently made their way through the forest and were soon at the edge of the city.

"All right how's this for a plan we'll scout around the edge of the city, particularly looking for good escape routes from the center of the city and the Palace of Justice." Meara said. The rest of them nodded and they soon made their way around the city. They all sat on a small hill over looking the city, high noon was approaching. They discussed plans of attack and where they could go.

"Well we could do it the highland way, strike, run, hide then strike again its worked before." Aileen suggested.

"Aye, but that was back home when we had the advantage of knowing our terrain and the fact they were all idiots who weren't used to highlands. Here they have an advantage of knowing their land and having a well fortified fortress. Here a straight on attack might be best, a surprise attack would shock them, they won't be expecting a force of our size and skill, if we could drive them back we could lay siege to the Palace of Justice. They couldn't stay in there forever, supplies would run out while we could get our own as we please and you saw the citizens here. They are mere peasants no warriors, I'm sure they'll give us no major trouble." Sidheag countered. Meara nodded after she had finished.

"I have to agree with Sidheag, a surprise attack and siege would work well here. As we come into the city we could use the old pincer movement, come from all sides and hem them it, those that don't make it inside won't give us anymore trouble if you know what I mean." Meara said grimly, "do ye all agree?"

"Aye." The Scots said in unison. Clopin nodded as well. All of a sudden Sidheag stopped their talking and held up a hand. Her ears perked and her keen eyes narrowed she gazed around, suddenly she heard it.

"What is it?" David breathed.

"Horses, lots of them."

Then they could see them a line of mounted guards bearing down on them.

"Damn it run!" Meara barked. The eight of them bolted heading for the cover of the forest and Sidheag made them stop.

"Sidheag what are you doing they're right behind us!" Aileen cried.

"Something's not right…" she said slowly, suddenly to her right a branch snapped and she saw movement.

"AMBUSH!" Sidheag screamed. They were soon surrounded.

"Meara we have to draw them away from the camp or else it'll be a massacre!" Maebh whispered. Meara nodded drawing her sword. The others followed suit.

"ATTACK!"

They all rushed forward and broke through the circle heading away from the camp. The eight of them ran as fast as they could, but all of them groaned inwardly at the thunder of hooves behind them.

"We have to make a stand! If they pass us we'll be dead before we can turn!"

Meara agreed, she knew all to well the damage a charge of horses could do to enemies on foot. They turned and faced them. A line of about ten horses charged their way.

"Sidheag!" Meara called, "give 'em some arrows!"

Sidheag fired arrows with deadly accuracy taking out over half the riders in seconds. They pulled back and retreated. Clopin let out a yell of triumph, but Meara shushed him.

"It's not over yet!"

Meara cursed inwardly as she saw the next advance.

"No!" she gasped in horror, "anything but archers! We don't have shields!"

"Archers aren't the only thing!" David cried. Meara groaned when she saw what he meant. More mounted soldiers were heading there way.

"Clopin if we don't get out of this, I love you!"

"I love you too!" he said.

"Brace yourselves!" David roared. There was a loud twang followed by a hiss as the archers loosed the first volley. Cries of pain echoed around Meara as some of the arrows found their mark. Sidheag grasped the horn that hung at her side, an old thing made out of the horn of some great beast. She quickly played three short blasts. No answer. She played again as the horses drew nearer and the archers were reloading. Then it happened. An answering call echoed through the air. The ground rumbled as nearly a hundred mounted Scots came thundering over the brow of the hill. Meara stood waving her sword aloft.

"TO ME! RALLY TO ME!" she bellowed. The mounted warrior bore down on the guards with a thunderous roar as they raced to their leader. Within seconds the two groups collided cries of pain and fury mingled with battle calls in the air as death reigned supreme. Meara laughed with relief and leaped into the fray her wild laughter ringing above the roar of the melee. Wielding her sword in a deadly dance of death she ended the lived of many a guard. Soon the surviving guards turned tail and ran. Meara saw Frollo on his rearing horse trying to make them stay. Meara sauntered over still smiling, she pointed her gore stained blade at him.

"Looks like you need some better help Frollo," she smirked, then twirled her sword, "or maybe you'd like to fight me yourself! Come on be a man fight your own battles for once in your pathetic life! Or are you just afraid you're so weak you'll get beaten by a half gypsy woman?"

"This isn't the end! I will destroy you and send you back to the flames of Hell where you belong!" he spat. Meara just smiled wider.

"Is that so" she said rather lazily, "well then I'll see you there won't I?"

Frollo made no reply he just turned her horse and galloped back into the city after his fleeing soldiers.

"Meara get over here quick!"

Meara turned and saw a sight that made her blood run cold and her all the colour drain from her face. David lay on the bloodstained ground breathing raggedly, an arrow protruding from his chest. She ran over to him and held his hand.

"All right you lot, erm go take care of the prisoners we caught now!" Aileen barked, she knew David didn't have much time and that he'd want a moment alone with his sister.

"You're going to be fine." Meara assured her brother reaching for the arrow, but his hand latched around her wrist preventing her from removing it. He managed a weak smile.

"Don't be daft; anyone can see my time is over."

"No don't say that you can't go!" Meara said tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh so now your not just going to challenge a judge but the gods themselves?" he said giving a hoarse chuckle.

"I would if it meant saving you!" she said fiercely. David smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

"Aye I know you would. You're the best little sister a man could ask for you know that. I can't imagine a more honorable way to go."

"That is so like you, brave to the last David, you stare death in the eye and laugh."

"Aye cause I know Ma and Da are waiting for me and we'll be waiting for you to, hopefully we won't be seeing you for a while though." He said and managed a grin, then his face turned serious, "carry on the fight Meara but don't let your grief and rage cloud your judgment, don't let you mission to _avenge_ our family become a quest of _revenge_."

"Aye I promise, I'll avenge you all."

"I know you will." He said. He was silent for a moment before his eyes became slightly misted over and he gave a small laugh, "My everything's so bright, Ma, Da? What are you doing here so fast?"

He smiled one last time before his grip on Meara's hand loosened and his head lolled to one side. Meara's unearthly shriek shattered the silence. Anyone nearby would've thought it was a demon.

"Goodbye brother." She sobbed, tenderly kissing his forehead. She held his hand and closed her eyes muttering a Gaelic prayer before singing, her voice low and strange, it was a song her mother had sung to the both of them long ago.

"Home is behind, the world ahead

And there are many paths to tread

Through shadow

To the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight

Mist and Shadow

Cloud and Shade

All shall fade

All shall…fade."

"All shall fade." She breathed. A strange light came to her eyes and she didn't even notice two of the Scots came with a stretcher until the gently loaded David onto it. She stopped them and gently removed the shaft before draping her black cloak over him and followed him back to the camp. Upon their arrival it went totally silent. Everyone jumped up and drew their weapons in a warriors salute as they carried him to his tent.

"What's to be done with him?" Aileen asked Meara gently.

"He'll lie with our mother and father so he will never be separated from them again." She said oddly calm and quiet. Aileen bowed and started to leave when Meara's vice like grip on her shoulder stopped her.

"Aileen line up the prisoners please oh and tell me were any of them archers?"

"Yes many of them are archers."

"All right go fetch them, and line them up on the battlefield please." Meara said. Aileen swallowed hard but nodded none the less.

"Aye Milady."

About fifteen minutes later all the prisoners taken during the battle were kneeling in a line on the bloody ground. Behind each one was a Scot holding a longbow, arrows ready to be cocked. Meara strode up and down the line, twirling the arrow that had killed her brother in her fingers. She smiled almost…sweetly at them.

"Does anyone here own this shaft?"

No one dared speak or even move.

"Oh come now, I appreciate honesty, if you admit it I might even let you go free!" Meara said, her voice deceptively soothing. The man Aileen was guarding raised a trembling hand.

"I-Its m-m-my arrow M-Milady." He stuttered. Meara smiled and walked over to him, sword drawn. She saw his eyes go wide and he trembled.

"Hush now, see I told you I appreciate honesty," she said handing him the arrow, "you're free to go."

"Really?" the guard asked his face shining with hope.

"Yes." Meara said with a smile, but it quickly turned into a snarl of cold fury as she raised her sword and sliced the man's head off with a single blow, "Free to go straight to Hell!"

She turned to the others, ignoring the blood on her sword and face. She whirled her sword aloft with a terrifying roar.

"Here my name and tremble, I am the last of the McNamara clan! And by the Gods above I swear never to rest until your master has paid with his life!" she said. With that she turned to leave when Aileen stopped her with a question.

"What about the prisoners?"

Meara turned and glanced at the guards and snarled venomously.

"There are no prisoners." She snapped before striding into the forest. Aileen nodded to the other Scots who got the meaning of the message loud and clear and drew their arrows back. Clopin turned away and heard the loud twang of bowstrings followed by the thus of bodies hitting the ground. Aileen ran past him to catch up with her distraught friend.

"What is ta be done with the bodies Milady?"

"Drag them a little closer to the city, pile them up and burn them. Frollo should get the message loud and clear." Meara said as she cleaned off her blade and herself. Aileen nodded and began to leave when she paused.

"What about yer brother?"

"He will be laid to rest tonight." Meara sighed as tears began to roll down her face, "oh Aileen what am I to do? What am I becoming?"

Aileen wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna fight lassie!" Aileen said with a grin, "look at you, what would your brother say!? He wouldn't want ye doubting yerself! No he'd want ta move on, live, FIGHT!"

Meara grinned through her tears at her long time friend and comrade.

"Aye, tonight we rally the troops and I've got a little surprise in store for a certain Judge we all know."

"I can't wait."

Lady Lithoniel: WHEW! (blows on burning fingers) this has got to be the most I've ever written! Yeah there wasn't much romance, but personally I think its one of my better chaps, I got a talent for battle scenes! I really hoped you enjoyed it, I almost cried when I wrote the death scene. Well anyways look out for the next chap, much more romance hopefully!


End file.
